In Love With An Enemy
by Draq
Summary: Sequel to All Alone With An Enemy: After escaping Shinichi and Misao's trap, Wrench discovers her new friends are keeping a secret from her and that the town of Fell's Church is in serious danger, and only Wrench can save it. R/R Plz! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

~_Nothing is worse than living in this damned cell,_ Tanya Mai Salvatore thought to herself. She felt her earlier torture pains coming back to haunt her, and a head ache began to bloom between her eyes.

She had been in the _Shi no Shi_ for four months now, and it wasn't making her any happier. The _Shi no Shi_ was no haven for relaxations and gourmet meals. It was a terrifying prison with a reputation to shake the knees of even the most horrible of monsters. Vampires, kitsunes, werewolves and demons alike all lived in the Dark Dimension, but only the worst of all criminals were housed in the _Shi no Shi_.

Tanya Mai, nicknamed Wrench, didn't understand why she was in the _Shi no Shi._ As far as she was concerned, she didn't do anything worth even being in the Dark Dimension. Sure, she had done some pretty stupid things that could probably count as jail time, but she gave up that life a long time ago. She only broke a law if it was mandatory, which was rare nowadays.

Her cell was no hotel resort. The cell was faded stone, darkened from the blood of thousands-if not millions of prisoners-and she was barely fed her usual meal of animal or rotten human limb. Nothing in this prison was anything nice; she endured tortures of vervain ridden needles and electric chairs made to shift the brains of any immortal. Wrench had always feared the torture chambers and doctors that scoured the dim hallways of the _Shi no Shi._

The four months living here had finally come down to a point where everything was just disturbing. At first, everything was spooky and mentally frightening; seeing all those poor, helpless fools scream and demand to be set free. Wrench had attempted that tactic, but nearly lost her precious fangs as punishment for her revolt. Everything became blurred and she became thinner than a rail, so thin she looked like a walking skeleton wearing a layer of almost translucent skin.

_My brother would never leave me here,_ she thought with a heavy sigh that rattled her chest painfully. _Damon would find me and break me out. He has to._ But, even as she thought it, she quickly understood that her prison cell was guarded by Hounds walking slowly along the corridors, sniffing any escaped inmates and attacking those who were to be punished. Various bites on Wrench's arms, stomach, legs and neck proved how many times she had been attacked; the Hounds' teeth were capped with silver and white ash wood, with other materials meant to stun any other supernatural attack.

Wrench groaned and tried to go to sleep, but the pain in her head and body kept her from doing so. Thin straw was crowded in one corner in substitution for a bed, but it did little to ease the soreness. Her head throbbed and pulsed for blood, but the only blood in the cell was her own.

Her neighbor was screaming again. She groaned and covered her ears, hissing in a breath when she even felt the slight rumble that shook the walls after he left out the loud bellow.

"That bastard is getting on my nerves."

Wrench uncovered her ears and crawled over to the other side of the cell and peeked through the peephole separating her cell and the cell next to her that wasn't her screaming neighbor.

Her neighbor-named Marky-was an old looking vampire with dirty blonde hair and muddy brown eyes. Wrench had always thought of him as a good person ever since becoming a prisoner in the hellhole she was in now. He didn't scream or try to run away. He sat in his cell and often hummed to himself, and he an Wrench had become friends after meeting each other in the fenced in courtyard outside.

A small worn out hole in the stone wall had been covered with a mat of mud and blood she had packed with her washing water. She scratched at the hole until it faded away. A dirty brown eye peered at her and she attempted a smile.

"Why is he even in here? I thought he was on parol," Wrench asked, groaning as soreness spiked through her body.

Marky laughed with his yellow teeth and black gums. Wrench winced when she spotted those missing gaps where his beautiful fangs should have been.

"He got convicted for stealing from his master. Again. The bastard. The empty walls and blood covered ground must be driving him insane," Marky answered, then he turned his head and yelled, "Hey! Someone give ol' John John some therapy and a bath!"

Ol' John John wailed a throaty sound, and Wrench flinched as it scratched at her ears. A tall guardian came around Marky's wooden door and banged on it three times. "If you don't shut it I will give you your own dose of therapy!"

Marky stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes. Ol' John John screeched again, only louder and more inhumane than the last one. Wrench covered her ears and hissed low.

Marky was watching her flinch and cover her sensitive ears. "My lovely dear, you look too skinny and beautiful to be in here," he said in a brother like voice.

Wrench looked at herself and flinched. She wore a faded pair of black shorts and black tank top made of cheap leather, bare footed, and she wreaked of blood and vomit and mud. Her hair had been cropped shorter than she felt comfortable in, but now it was a small, shaggy bob of hair instead of her beautiful, night black, wind blown curls. She had never thought of herself as gorgeous, even if she had the body of a buxom maiden and the facial structure of an Italian princess; pointed chin, cheekbones to drive a sculptor crazy, small nose and pale, pouty lips, brown eyes the color of molten chocolate and sparkling rubies lining her irises.

Wrench brushed a lock of her dirty hair behind her ear and sighed. "You look too old to be anywhere," she said, even if she didn't know his real age. Even as friendly and sweet Marky was to her, he never talked about himself. So he didn't tell me much about his past.

Marky grinned wider and gave a throaty chuckle. It sounded like nails scratching a blackboard. Wrench leaned her painful head against the stone wall and sighed again.

"Marky, I want to get out of here," she whispered to her friend.

"I know, lovely dear," he whispered back. "Just hang in there and maybe some luck with come our way."

"Wake up you sorry sons of bitches! It's time for some fresh air!" A tall Guardian flung open her cell door and marched to where Wrench lay with her bob of black hair obscuring the Guardian's view from the hole in the wall.

"Get up, Salvatore. Or shall I give you some motivation?" the Guardian snapped, dotingly petting a rabid Hound on the head with a gentle hand.

Wrench gave one look to the Hound and decided she wanted to keep her legs. Forcing her muscles to work, she let the rough walls of the cell hold her up while the Guardian clamped hand cuffs on her wrists and fastened a wooden holder around her forearms so she had no movement in her arms.

Wrench was instantly dizzy and her headache pounded harder between her eyes, even as the Guardian pushed her forward and the Hound snapped at her ankles. Marky was marching in front of her, and he looked back and nodded to her. It was their secret code meaning, _Someday we will be free._

Wrench nodded back and ambled after him.

The prison's courtyard was bathed in an everlasting blood red sun, the ground packed red earth with chicken wire as tall as twenty feet erected around the courtyard. The wire was laced with everything to stop a supernatural being from running off and breaking through the fence. It was a hellish version of a penitentry.

After being set free by the Guardian, Wrench walked slowly to the far side of the courtyard and plopped down on the ground, rubbing her arms. The air was chilly and soft, and she felt on the urge of pneumonia.

"A cloak, my lady?" a very low voice said.

The voice belonged to a black werewolf clad in black pants and no shirt. His voice was so low it was lower than that of a bass instrument. He smelled of urine and blood, but he held a shaggy velvet cloak in one hand, cigarette between his teeth. A lone tattoo of a howling wolf was on his chest, and he was shaved head and covered with aged blood. He was legendary for drawing so much blood he practically bathed in it. Bloody Bobby.

"Thank you, Bloody," Wrench whispered, and reached for the cloak. The velvet was rough, but it gave her warmth and she wrapped her bony legs within the length of velvet.

Bloody Bobby sat with her and offered her a cigarette. Thankful for the offer, she let him strike a match and light the end, blowing on his own cigarette.

"You look ready to fall asleep," Bloody Bobby said.

Wrench grinned and puffed on her cigarette. "I am. My straw bed is so thin I can feel the floor beneath my head."

"Ni hao!" A petite figure danced up to Bloody Bobby and Wrench. Kotone, a white kitsune, sat down and began to lace her fingers through her snow white tail, white ears twitching, hair and nails gleaming like a gold coin. Her eyes were so pale gray they resembled a gentle fog creeping across a thunderous ocean.

"Konichiwa," Wrench said smiling and holding the kitsune's slender hand. "I wish I had your figure right now."

Kotone laughed a musical tone. "You look prettier as a buxom vampire. If only they fed us then maybe you can put on a fashion show for us all!"

"And be stared at by a pack of drooling idiots and their convicted girlfriends?" Wrench raised an eyebrow and smoked some more. "Not going to happen."

Kotone giggled and braided a strand of her tail hair together. "Yes, but you are beautiful, Tanya Mai. And you shouldn't regret it."

"I don't regret it." Wrench stubbed out her cigarette and hugged her borrowed cloak closer to her chest. "I just don't see how I am considered beautiful."

Marky came over and joined the group, sighing deeply. "I feel so sore," he announced.

Marky always felt sore. Wrench shook her head and sighed herself, leaning against Bloody Bobby's warm shoulder. Bloody Bobby gathered Wrench up in his arms held her like a brother would hold an ill sister. Wrench gave another sigh of warmth and snuggled closer to Bloody's chest, eyes closed, breathing even, body wrapped in the velvet.

Sleep was about to overcome her when Kotone whispered almost inaudibly, "Does she know?"

Know what? Wrench kept her face smooth and expressionless, pretending to be asleep. Marky's voice spoke up. "I don't know. But I am willing to bet anything she will find out sooner or later. She is, after all, an Old One."

_What the hell are they talking about?_ Wrench thought. Her brain was ordering her to ask about this Old One, but she stayed "asleep."

"If the legend is true, and she really is an Old One, then does that mean she is also...?" Bloody's chest rumbled softly in Wrench's ear like thunder.

"Yes. But for now, let's not give her any hints or tell her anything. Just let her find out for herself," Marky said. A moment later, Wrench felt his cold fingers brush her cheek.

Kotone sighed. "I just hope she finds out before He does."

"I sure hope so, too, Kotone." Bloody Bobby's chest grumbled again.

Wrench fell into a real sleep wondering about this He and the Old One.


	2. Chapter 2

~The next day, Wrench was leaning her elbows against the fence outside surrounding the prison, watching people walk and laugh on the streets, cigarette stuck between her teeth. Kotone was weaving a length of golden chain with strings of rubies and onyx beads, humming a soft melody. Marky was reading a battered copy of _The Grapes of Wraith_ and Bloody Bobby was lifting weights.

"Kotone, why were you put in the _Shi no Shi_?" Marky asked the golden kitsune.

Kotone looked up from her weaving and smiled her fox teeth. "Since my name means 'harp's sound', my job was to sing the melody of the harp played by the people. But I once refused to sing a dark song because the person playing the harp devoted his worship to a dark underworld." She shrugged. "So I was banished here until I finish my sentence of bad behavior."

"Sounds kinda dumb if you ask me," Wrench added dryly.

Kotone looked a little sad, but she shrugged again and continued her swift braiding.

Bloody Bobby puffed while he lifted his weight, then noticed something across the courtyard. "Hey Wrench," he said. She turned to him. "Someone looks like they want to challenge you."

Wrench frowned and stared over his shoulder at a posse of mean looking vampires and werewolves huddled together at the far end of the yard, watching Wrench and her group with a distasteful stare. Since the inmates weren't allowed to leave the grounds or do anything recreational, the inmates often challenged one another to let off steam or show dominance. Lately, more inmates have been picking fist fights with Wrench and Bloody Bobby. Sometimes the fights got so bad they often led to permanent disability...or worse.

Wrench snorted and watched a red haired vampire hiss and show her pearly white fangs. She was slim and pretty, with fine bones and glossy auburn hair. Her eyes were the color of purple smoke. _New inmate,_ Wrench thought. _She's too clean and perky to be a former resident._

Wrench stamped out her cigarette and walked over to the group, her own friends close behind her. The new girl was snapping her jaws and growling kitten sounds, her fingertips clawed into pointed talons. _A beautiful rose that had been stuffed with ugly thorns,_ she thought.

She stopped and crossed her arms. "Something amusing, new blood?" Wrench asked evenly.

"I hear your a pretty good fighter," the girl chimed.

Wrench laughed and watched the girl bare her fangs. Wrench let her own lengthen and sharpen to lethal points. She tied her hair back into a ponytail with a floss of leather string. "If you want to fight me, I warn you." She smiled dangerously, flashing her teeth. "I bite like a lioness."

"My bite is nastier," the new girl spat. "Call me Charlotte."

"Wrench," Wrench said frostily.

Wrench huffed and waved her arms, gesturing for everyone to make a circle around her and Charlotte. An old vampire named Caesar stepped up to explain the rules.

"Fight until one goes down. Do not ask for assistance from anyone in the crowd. You will not be allowed to use any other weapon except your own being. Clothes will stay on at all times. You may start when you hear the bell." Caesar brought out a large bronze bell that looked like it came from a church. It was as big as Wrench's fist, and it came with a neat little bronze stick that matched the bell.

"On the count of three: One..."

Charlotte and Wrench circled and sized each other up. Both girls were crouched low and growling in their throats. "You're going to die, you bitch," Charlotte hissed.

"Two..."

"Says you, little new blood," Wrench growled.

"Three!" _Ding!_

Charlotte sprang first. Her red curls bounced as she pounced like a cat, but Wrench anticipated the attack and dodged, grabbing Charlotte by the waist and throwing her to the ground hard. The impact blew the wind out of Charlotte's lungs, and she fought to breathe.

"And I haven't even started..." Wrench started.

Charlotte caught her breath and flipped onto her feet, hissing and running at Wrench. Wrench kept her poker face on as she took Charlotte's kick in the gut. Charlotte delivered another punch to the mouth and a kick to the knee, but Wrench held her ground.

"What the hell are you doing, Tanya?" Kotone yelled in her direction. "Hit her! Smack her! Kick her! Something! Don't just stand there!"

But it was all part of Wrench's strategy that seemed to have shined some positive light on her a few times in the past. She was hoping Charlotte would eventually get scared and start throwing weaker and submissive hits, or get tired enough she would slow down. But in the end, even if it did work, Wrench had found herself tired and bloodied.

Ignoring more comments about her standing around, Wrench threw a few small hits that knocked Charlotte back but had her temper rising. Wrench ducked a swing and kicked out with a leg, tripping the red haired vampire to her ass.

"That all you can do, old hag?" Charlotte hissed, lunging at Wrench with an upper cut.

Wrench raised an eyebrow. Being called a bitch was one thing, but an old hag? Her temper flared a little, and she grabbed Charlotte by her hair and threw her to the ground.

"Oops," Wrench muttered.

Charlotte went insane. She grabbed Wrench and threw her, bit her flesh, kicked her neck, spit on her face, and all kinds of other crazy attacks in which Wrench was waiting for. She could see the other vampire grow weaker as she continued her deadly but messy assault.

Wrench finally let her have it. She swung a powerful uppercut into Charlotte's mouth, twisted her forearm until she broke the bone, tripped her, then bit her neck near the pulse, letting the blood gush out onto the ground. She stood up and everyone cheered and waved cash around in the air. Caesar grabbed her arm and stuck it up in the air in victory. Charlotte limped and cried to the arms of her friends, and they all walked off, giving Wrench filthy looks.

Kotone danced over, threw her nimble arms around Wrench, and kissed her cheek. "I should have never doubted you."

Wrench smiled and laughed. "No one should ever doubt me."

Bloody Bobby gave her a blanket, a bottle of stale blood, and slapped her back. "Nice fight. If I didn't know you well enough I'd say you cheated," he grumbled.

Wrench sipped some blood. "Well, I am a well known fighter."

Bloody Bobby laughed slow and long. Marky and Caesar joined the group, smiling widely. Caesar sported an old leather duster over a pair of worn out black breeches. His mop of brown hair was stringy and dirty, but his face was clean shaven and healthy, teeth pearly and white, black eyes sparkling with life. He had been a long time inmate, but somehow he always got around to having nice clothes and a clean face everyday. Some inmates took bets as to how and where he got all his nice things; so far, no one has found out.

Caesar gave Wrench a friendly kiss on the cheek and a charming smile, while Marky ruffled Wrench's bob of hair. "Goddammit, what the hell are you?" he muttered, searching her.

Everyone stopped and stared at Marky. He flushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry. I gotta do...uh, something." He walked away, muttering in a language Wrench didn't understand.

"What'd he say?" she asked Bloody Bobby.

"Not sure exactly." Bloody Bobby scratched his muscle packed stomach and belched. "But it didn't sound too nice."

"Maybe he has girlfriend issues," Kotone offered.

Wrench stared. "I don't know a single female that could handle a keg of gun powder like Marky." She jerked her thumb in Marky's direction.

Kotone laughed and Bloody Bobby shook his bald head.

Wrench yawned. Her fight with the red head took a toll on her, and she wanted a hot shower and fresh bad of O negative, virgin style.

Kotone took Wrench's arm and smiled. "Tired?"

"Yeah." Wrench stretched her arms and yawned. SInce when did she feel so tired?

"Maybe you should go lay down. If the guards come for us, I'll wake you."

* * *

><p>~She dreamed.<p>

Wrench was wuite surprised she even fell asleep. Usually her neightbor's constant screams kept her awake all night with only about an hour of shut eye.

But something was different this night. She was strangely tired when she and her comrades were escorted none too gently back to their cells. There, Wrench felt her body get heavy as if she was being weighed down with steel balls. As soon as she reached her cell, she fell onto the straw in the corner and was asleep in two minutes.

Her mind was whirring with strange visions. Visions of when she was alive and a human. Dancing in the gardens with the horses late at night...watching her maid knit in one corner...playing with a servant's infant child...riding her horse White in areas that were forbidden for women...

Then one vision stood still before her. It was her father's old garden full of roses and daisies at night, the stars and moon hanging in the sky with such a grace that reminded her of masquerade balls and forbidden love. A small limestone fountain in the shapes of cupids and horses spouted water from hidden pigots in the stone. All around her, trees bloomed ripe with fruit and birds chirped merrily. She herself donned a ruby red dress with matching slippers and a headdress. Her ears felt heavy with metal and her wrists were decorated with rubied bracelets.

A soft rustling in the brush to her right drew her attention. Someone was in the garden with her. She felt some presence when she entered, but she thought it was just a servant.

But a tall figure dressed in a white button down and silken slacks told her otherwise.

"Damon?"

Her brother. My God, could it be? His black hair was disheveled, but it had been styled that way. Those midnight dark eyes were bright with the moon's reflection, which was shamed behind his white smile. She knew his body would be a girl's dream, and his chin could make a sculptor go crazy.

"Sweet sister. I'm quite glad red is your signature color. It certainly suits your personality." He walked towards her, hands in pockets. "And your eternal beauty puts this garden to shame." He plucked a red rose from it's stem and reached it out to her.

Wrench didn't hesitate. She ran to him, throwing both arms around him.

"Damon, I...I've tried to reach you for months," she said in his ear, tears on her cheeks. "I can't believe...I mean, I know I'm dreaming, but...oh, Damon..." She hugged him harder, not daring to let go.

"I know. And I've been dying to get in touch with you. But somehow, someone keeps my mind blocked off." He kissed both her cheeks and wiped away her tears. "Now, sit and tell me everything. What's happened to you that I should know about?"


End file.
